


From the Ashes

by noleftturnx



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Threads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: Jack's internal thoughts in the observation room in Threads.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am after a very long day. Almost a stream-of-consciousness thing. Currently, this work is a stand alone one-shot. While I may decide to add on to it in the future, there is no plan to do so at this time.

Her father was dead. Her engagement was broken. And he had just promised her ‘always’; again.  
They would need to talk. There was no avoiding it this time. No locking it in a room, or making excuses. The last year had nearly broken them. Not just their pseudo-relationship, but to the core of who they were as people.  
Throwing themselves into situations both personal and professional in a sad excuse to live up to other people’s expectations.  
This isn’t how it was supposed to go. This soul crushing emptiness and gut-wrenching pain. All the experts will tell you that beginning something new from the wreckage of something so wrong was a sure fire way to ensure failure.  
They never were much to conforming to what society deemed normal. And really, society had no idea what they’d gone through for the last decade, so how could it dictate what would and would not work for two workaholics with an addiction to danger?  
Who needed rainbows and puppies anyway?  
For now though, he pulled her closer so she could rest her forehead against his cheek. He would hold her as long as she needed.  
And when she was ready to get up, and move on from this room, well he’d be there beside her. Every step of the way.


End file.
